U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,848 discloses a conventional cigarette lighter 10 with message. The cigarette lighter 10 includes a lever 40 that can be pressed in order to ignite and a switch 50 that can be moved in order to provide a message. Whenever the lever 40 is pressed, the switch 50 is moved. That is, every attempt to ignite causes the message to be played once. It often happens that several attempts are made before ignition is achieved. Repeating of the message is annoying.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problem encountered in the prior art.